Someone really must have been drunk
by PEHalliwell
Summary: Harry wakes up in a castle somewhere in the midevils and is dragged up to meet his mysterious guardian. Slash, (Mentions of) spanking, Possible karakter death. SB/RL, HP/DM. JP/LP, RW/HG, GW/OMC
1. Chapter 1

August

This was not his home. Harry decided as he looked around the room. If he didn't know better he'd say he was in Hogwarts, but there wasn't a room like this in Hogwarts. He had woken lying in a big four poster bed, surrounded with dark leather curtains and his bed was made with furs. When he opened the curtains he found he was in a big stone room. The window was not covered with glass as they were in Hogwarts but with shutters. In the corner stood a big chest with lot of clothes in them that were not his own. He thought back, the last thing he remembered was that he was hosting a party for his birthday and Bellatrix had broken through his defenses. The very last thing he remembered was a flash of green, so he assumed he was dead. However, if this was heaven he wanted a refund, where were his parents, the tearful, but joyous reunion, his only consolation was that Teddy was not here yet.

"Are you awake, Milord Potter?" A deep dignified voice said, from the doorway. "Eh, I suppose so?" Harry said unsurely, looking at a tall, bald and regal looking man. "Your bath is ready, Milord." The man said, pointing at the other door. "Oh, Okay." Harry walked over to the door feeling utterly uncomfortable and uncertain. The man followed him through the door, where three woman were standing around a tub. A wooden tub, with steaming water in it. One of the women and elderly stern looking woman came closer and tried to pull off his nightgown. Harry tried to stop her, but she smacked his hand away. "Don't be a bother young man, you need a bath." She said sternly, pulling of his nightgown and pushing him (naked!) to the bath and the other woman. "You better listen to Miss Jane, Milord. She's in a bad temper." One of the women said. The elderly woman snorted. "Get in." She ordered. Slightly frightened Harry obeyed. He was washed, primped and polished and hoisted into the clothes he had in the chest. He tugged at the uncomfortable leather and longer for some jeans.

"Your breakfast is done, Milord." The regal man said. Harry turned and nodded. A large tray with breakfast was brought into his room, by the women and placed on the desk. There was some bird, vegetables and broth. As soon as the food was placed down they left to let Harry eat on his own. He sat down and took a few bites. Though well cooked, it was way heavier than he was used to so he ate the broth and some vegetables.

Not much later the man came back and said: "It's time for your lessons milord." Harry got up and followed him down a flight of stairs and up into a tower of which the walls were lined with books. The man left him alone when a man in a long brown robe walked in. Harry took one look at the man and groaned. The man ignored him and walked over to a shelf and pulled out a thick tome. He placed it in from of Harry. "Give me a list of animals one might find in the woods of Taifa." He said, in a soft voice. "Yes, sir." Harry said. "You will call me Pater. How often must I tell you?" The man scolded. "Sorry, Pater." Harry said. He opened the book and only jerked up, when the pater, placed a quill and ink in front of him.

Harry's list grew steadily, apart from the obvious animals like deer, elk, boars and birds, there were also extinct animals such as: The dire wolf, a woolly rhino and a saber-toothed tiger, as well as fable animals like a seahare and Olitiau, which was a giant bat, that Harry pictured as looking alike to Snape.

After hours long torture, he was finally rescued by the bald man, who told him it was time for his horseback riding lessons. The horseback riding was way more fun than the lessons and Harry thoroughly amused himself, it was easier than riding a hippogriff and/or thestral. The horse was a tame mare, who obeyed his every movement, with the same grace as Harry's beloved fire bolt. However his riding time was cut short, by the bald man coming out and hurriedly calling him over. "Your guardian is arriving in an hour, milord, you must be dressed in clean clothes."

Harry stood stock still in the waiting for his mystical guardian to appear. Two small boys were placed next to him and grinned up at him with two identical smiles. "Do not forget you must be silent and still." Miss Jane told them sternly. "Yes, miss Jane." The boys echoed. Harry nodded curtly. "Daddy comes home." One of the boys said, happily. "Is he now?" Harry said, smiling at them. He was hushed by Miss Jane and winked at the boy. A loud horn sounded over the courtyard and a parade marched through the gates. The man up front wore a chain mail and helmet. On the banners was a big black dog against a purple background. He jumped of his horse and strode over to them. "Daddy!" One of the boys exclaimed. "Leo!" The man called back, holding out his arms to gather both boys into his arms. "My strong sons, how have you grown." He said, while one of the boys pulled of his helmet. An aristocratic, smiling face appeared. It tightened for a second when he looked at Harry. "Sirius" Harry breathed. The tightness disappeared and Sirius smiled broadly. "Run of and play, you two." He said, putting the two boys down. As soon as they had run of Sirius turned to Harry. "Harry." He said fondly, holding out his arms. "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, hugging the man fiercely. Sirius held him tightly seemingly reluctant to let him go.

"Come with me to my office." He said, leading the way. He waved everyone aside and marched into the castle. Once inside his office he took his chain mail of with help of Harry. "Harry, sweet Harry." He said. He dropped down in his chair. "I'm so glad you're you. Before there was this empty shell walking around, it scared the shit out of me, I'll tell you." His smile faltered. "This means you've died." Harry shrugged. "Is this heaven, because..." He started, but Sirius shook his head. "No, no. We've all been given a second chance, in a different setting. We are currently alive and as such can die." Harry nodded. "We are in the country Taifa and the duchy Gibraltar. My duchy. I am Crown prince Sirius Orion Black, duke of Gibraltar. You are Lord Harold Jamison Potter, grandson of Lord Charlus Godric Potter, duke of Lion's hearth."

Harry snorted. "You're a prince." Sirius cocked a brow. "Yeah, I don't know who thought that up, but they drank just a glass too much." He joked. "The boys?" Harry said, gesturing at the door. "My sons, Leo and Canis." Harry nodded. "Where is their mother?" Sirius face darkened. "Dead." Harry winched. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up bad memories." Sirius snorted. "No need to be, she was a tavern wrench, addicted to poppy and alcohol. I had to take a test to make sure they were mine." Harry's lips pulled. Had he been anyone else but Sirius he would've questioned his choice in women, but he held his tongue. Sirius continued unhindered. "Foul bitch, but she served her purpose I suppose." It was then he seemed to notice who he was talking to. "Don't get me wrong, but I needed to have children and she came to me for money. I interviewed her to make sure there was minimal risk and she lied to my face, spied for my enemies, endangered my sons, and endangered you. She's lucky she was dead when I found her. She endangered my children, all of you." He said passionately.

Harry grabbed his hand. "Sirius, I would never believe you'd say that without just reason." Sirius smiled and leaned back. "So, you're fourteen." He said. Harry gave him a look. "I'm eighteen." Sirius winched. "That young?" Harry shrugged. "Well, you're fourteen here just on the brink of becoming a man and I need to teach you how." Sirius said, still slight shivering. "I'll be stricter then you are used too, but this is no game. If you say the wrong this you could make enemies and I'd rather you had it calm **_and save_** this time around. Besides" He said sternly. "I always try to." Sirius held his hand. "Rule nr one: Never interrupt your superiors." Harry scowled. "Superior?" He said, with distaste. "People that are higher in rank and/or older. In this case I am both."

"Hold still." Sirius said, grinning as Harry moved away from the poking fingers, of the maid. The kid glared at him over the maidens head. "Do tell me again why I must bear this torture, your highness." He said. "I didn't tell you yet." Sirius said, smiling when Harry sighed. "But as a fourteen year old you are considered adolescent and need to dress as such, as well I need to get you your armor and weapons. Too start training so to say." Harry grinned. "I'm getting a sword?" This made Sirius smile even more. "Not for two more years you don't. You're entering your training, which will be with wooden sword and when I say you're done and not a moment sooner you will get your sword." That got no response other than a pout. "But I'll take you out hunting tomorrow." He promised. Harry grinned and almost jumped of the pedestal he was standing on. "Stay still, they're almost done."

"How do you address a Marquis?" Sirius asked. "Lord." Harry answered surely. "His wife or daughter?" "A lady." Sirius nodded. "A Count?" He asked. "Sir and his wife and daughter a Dame." Harry recounted.  
"A prince?" "Your highness, or His Highness and his wife your highness or her highness." Sirius nodded. "Very well, now if a princess marries a duke, what title does she hold?" He asked, making Harry frown. He thought deeply. "A countess, unless she is the sole heir?" Sirius grinned. "Indeed, well done." He gestured the servant to bring their food.

"Why don't Leo and Canis eat with us?" Harry asked, softly. "It's not proper to allow children to eat in the great hall, until they are old enough to eat on their own. They will join us with dinner when they are five." Harry nodded. "You said you had to have them, why?" Sirius smiled. "Why not marry a pretty girl and have some heir with her?" He asked. Harry nodded. "I would, but Remus might object." Sirius snorted at Harry's confused look. "I'm gay, Harry." Harry blushed. "Oh. Is that okay? Here I mean?" Sirius shrugged. "Okay is a matter of opinion, but yeah we can marry here, if we both sired some bastards, to be our heirs." Harry pulled a face. "Did Tonks know?" Sirius copied his face. "I didn't ask if you don't mind. It stings a bit I got replaced you see, but she's not here nor will she ever be. Remus is mine." He looked so severe that Harry didn't ask further.

"Here" Sirius said. Harry glared at the wooden sword and then back up Sirius. "Lift it of the floor, before you judge." Harry took the sword and groaned. "Not a toy, is it?" Sirius teased. "Okay, left hand right below the guard. The left beneath, it a bit apart." Harry obeyed. "Now lift it until the bottom in on the same height of your navel. Not against your stomach a bit away. Raise the tip just under throat, keep it there." Sirius commanded. "Place your left foot behind your right foot." He watched carefully as Harry obeyed, using his own wooden sword to move them apart more. "When you strike, stab at the sky, bringing your left hand up past your eye, then come down on them, using your right hand to guide the blade and the left hand to set the force in to the blade, you push with your left foot, sliding your right foot on the ground and raise your sword. Keep your right arm straight and bend it when it reaches your head. Good, now practice, practice." Harry moved and made clear strikes in the air. "Good, Very good, you're a natural." A voice said. "I'd say he would do well in practice combat." Sirius smiled. "Big praise indeed. Harry, you know sir Ragnald. My right hand." The greying man made a bow. "Hardly, I should say. He was often too busy playing around as all young children and it paid off I see." Harry nodded, looking at Sirius to see his if his reaction was appropriate. Sirius gave a barely noticeable nod. "You'd think he'd be ready to join the group?" Sirius asked. The man looked Harry up and down. "Yes." Sirius nodded. "Then he will." Sir Ragnald looked sternly at Harry. "Do twenty push-ups and twenty sit-ups every night."

Harry had gotten a bow and arrow, with his breakfast. He held them carefully as he followed Sirius into the stable. There was a small group of men standing in the stable. They all bowed when Sirius and Harry walked in. "Though you know these men. It's been a year and so I'll recount their names: Sir Ragnald, you met him last night, He'll train you, Sir Blair, Sir Cay, Sir Gabriel and his son Cody." Sirius said, pointing at them all one by one. Sir Blair was a middle-aged man, with long brown manes. Sir Cay was a tall blond man and Sir Gabriel a short stocky man. Cody, who was no older than fourteen himself, looked uncomfortable as he smiled at Harry. Harry nodded at them in greeting. "It is an honor to meet you all." He said. Sirius nodded. "To the horses." Sirius said, while grabbing his own stallion, by the reign and jumping up. Harry climbed onto his own small mare and followed Sirius outside.

"S… Eh. Your highness?" Sirius turned in his saddle. "Yes." Harry bit his lip. "I don't know how to use bow and arrow well." Sirius chuckled. "Neither does Cody, Harry. Nobody expects you to. You're just coming today to watch us." Harry could hear Cody heave a sigh and turned around to smile at the boy. "Would you come ride next to me? I feel lonely." He said. Cody smiled broadly and looked at his father for permission. Sir Gabriel urged him to go and smiled when Cody urged his horse next to Harry's.

"I'm glad to meet someone my own age. My mom died so my dad took me with him when Lord Black left on his travels. I haven't met anyone my own age in two years." Cody offered. "I don't get to socialize too much either, Miss Jane says I shouldn't mingle with children below my status, so she only allows me to stay with Leo and Canis and they're two, or something." Harry complained.

They talked and watched the adults hunt bird after bird, until. "Do you hear that?" Cody said. Harry fell silent and nodded. It was a slow growl, though it sounded more like a groan. "Sirius!" Harry hissed. Sirius turned, probably to correct him. "There's an animal there we think it might be hurt." Harry said, before he could say it. Sirius rode closer. The knights overtook him and entered the woods in front of Harry. Harry followed after them before somebody could stop him. Cody steered his horse after them as well, until they came out of the thick undergrowth. In a small empty space the four knights stood. "Stay there." Sir Gabriel commanded, shooting him and Cody a stern look. "Yes, sir." Harry said, stretching his neck to see what they've found. Sirius jumped of his horse and approached. "Careful, your highness. It's still alive." Sirius stepped over the undergrowth and gasped. "That's a saber-tooth." He said. "Really?" Cody said, stretching his neck to see as well. Harry made a move to step of his horse, but Sirius eyes shot up and stared him back into its seat.

"Is it dead?" Cody asked. "We should check that." Sir Blair said. Sir Cay snorted and walked over to what Harry assumed was the tiger and made some movement. "She's not dead yet. Got caught into a poachers trap." He said disgusted. Harry's eyes were drawn away from the man and into the small bush of undergrowth that moved, just a meter away. He climbed silently of his horse and gave the reigns silently to Cody. He tiptoed to the undergrowth and stuck his hand in there. He almost gasped when a small sting shot through his hand. He wrapped his hand around a bunch of fur and pulled the bundle attached to it to his chest.

"She's lactating, but drying. We should find the cub and give it a clean death." Blair said. Harry handed the bundle to Cody and tiptoed to his horse "The father probably took it, they live in families, you know." Gabriel said, as Harry mounted his horse and took the small bundle back from Cody and hid it under his clothes. "Well, let's give this one a clean death. She's too far gone." Sirius said, before shooting Harry a look, to make sure he was still at a safe distance.

Harry and Cody hung back in the stables while the four adults moved inwards. "Let me see." Cody urged. Harry pulled the small animal from his cloak and put it down in the straw. It was a kitten the size of a small dog and grey like they barks of the trees in these woods, with black stripes. Two small dagger like teeth were visible over his bottom lip. "Sir Blair, was right, perhaps we should kill it. It will starve without its mother." Cody said. "No, we just need to wean it. You heard him, she was almost drying up and she herself would've weaned her cub." Harry argued. Cody looked doubtfully. "But it's a saber-tooth." Harry nodded eagerly. "I know, amazing right?"

Cody grinned. "How are we going to wean it?" Harry thought back. "Give it soft meat, mushed preferably. It can stay in this stable. I'll ask the stable master to keep this one closed." He said finally. "What gender is it?" Cody asked. Harry flipped the cub over and checked. "Male." Cody said, giggling. "Would you mind if I name him." Harry asked. "I know the perfect name."

"I expect you all to do thirty push-up, before the next training." Sir Ragnald barked. "Off you go." Harry pulled Cody with him to the kitchen, asked for some meat, boiled it and rushed to the stables. "Godric." Cody greeted happily as he opened the door to the stable and the small cub, bounced happily up against them. "Hey, buddy. You hungry?" Harry asked. He spooned the mashed meat on his finger and allowed Godric to suckle it off. So they fed him finger by finger until he was full. After food, it was time for a walk. Godric was hidden in Harry's cloak and smuggled outside where he could play. Though they had enriched his stable with a leather ball and robes in which he could climb and small trees that they had broken at the base, but still felt he should have more space to move around, if only to do his deed.

So they did the same thing time and froze when they heard a voice behind them call out. "Where are you boys going in such a hurry?" Harry turned. "Take a walk in the forest, sir." He said. Sir Ragnald raised his brow and reached out. He pulled a squirming Godric from Harry's cloak and stared sternly at them. "Please don't hurt Godric, Sir. He won't hurt a fly." Cody begged. "Please." Harry said, taking up a pitiful look. Sir Ragnald stared them both in the eye. "If he puts as much as a scratch on anyone, you will kill him yourselves." He said sternly. "Yes, sir." "Please, don't tell my Guardian." Sir Ragnald laughed. "I see no need why prince Sirius should hear of this." Harry smiled.

"Thirty push-ups right now." Harry and Cody dropped and pushed up and up, until their arms ached and the got permission to stand again. Sir Ragnald left without a word. "Do you think these are the ones we needed to do before tomorrow?" Cody asked. "Are the ones we have to do for tomorrow the same ones as the bed-time routine?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Damn."

They practiced with their bow and arrow, while Godric played around their feet. They played tag with him and wrestled. They did their thirty push-up in the sun and laughed. All-in-all Harry told Sirius as he did his night-time sit-ups he actually loved being there. Sirius laughed and said that was a good thing. His father had written, enquiring after his health and Sirius would love to reply he enjoyed himself thoroughly. Harry smiled, happy that even if he wasn't there, that somewhere he had a father that cared.


	2. Chapter 2

September

"Can I go to the tavern with the others?" Harry asked. Sirius slowly lowered his goblet and wiped his mouth. "No." He said. Harry looked at him, dumbstruck. Sirius never said no. "But everyone else is going." Harry argued. "Gabriel?" Sirius said. Sir Gabriel looked up. "Was I unclear?" Sir Gabriel who sat to Sirius left looked uncomfortable. "No, sir. You were perfectly clear." Sirius nodded. "Is Cody going?" He asked knowingly. "He hadn't asked yet, but no." Sir Gabriel said, with a stern look to his son, who sat across from him next to Harry. "I'm fifteen." Cody said. "And I am your father, your paterfamilias." Sir Gabriel said. Cody opened his mouth to argue again, but Harry kicked him and shook his head.

"What did you kick me for?" Cody hissed as they walked into the stables. "If a direct approach doesn't work go around." Harry repeated Sir Ragnald's words. He opened the door and smiled at the small cub. In the month Godric had been with them he'd grown a lot. He now came to Harry's calf and eagerly gobbled all the food they gave him. They smuggled him out under a horse blanket and sat down and discussed their strategy for that night, till night fell.

Sirius looked up when Harry walked into his office and smiled. "There you are. I was beginning to think you'd disobeyed me." Harry scowled at him. "I know you think I am unreasonable." Sirius said, putting his quill down and getting up. Harry scoffed and turned to leave the room. Sirius followed in silence, until the door of Harry's room closed. "So, the silent treatment it is?" He asked. Harry ignored him as he laid of his cape, cloak and shirt and laid down on the ground. Sirius kneeled at his feet and held them down. Harry pushed his upper body up. "One, That is hardly fair, two, I've denied you nothing so far, three, I'm just doing this for your own benefit, four," Harry growled. "I'm eighteen." He said, straight through Sirius: "Five." Sirius sighed. "No, you are fourteen, six, and alcohol does bad things, seven, to your body in your age, eight, Not to mention the STD's, nine, those tavern wrenches have." It was silent for a while with only Sirius counting. "Twenty." He said, slapping Harry's knees and getting up. He sat down on Harry's bed and watched silently as Harry did his push-up and washed after that. "Goodnight." He said, sounding slightly disgruntled. "Goodnight. Look Sirius, I understand, but that doesn't mean I like it." Harry said. Sirius grinned. "No, I guess it doesn't." He ruffled Harry's hair and kissed the top of his head.

Harry grinned widely as he climbed to wall to his bedroom. This was the most fun night he had in times. It almost was like he was back in Gryffindor again. He climbed into the room and froze. The covers he had thrown over his pillows was folded open and a dark figure sat in the chair in front of the fire. He swallowed and swung his other leg in to. "Sirius." He said, dread settling in his stomach. The dark shape moved. He got up and walked to the door. The light fell on his face and Harry could see the tight anger coiling in there. "Good night." Sirius said, coolly. "Do stay in your bed this time." Harry bit his lip. "Sirius." Sirius froze his hand on the doorknob. "No, I'll talk to you in the morning. I have no desire to talk to you right now. I am going to try and get whatever kind of sleep I can still get."

The door banged behind Sirius and closed tightly. Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat down, but it kept raising higher. He tried to take comfort that at least he would be sent back to his parents, but couldn't. He sat down in the chair Sirius had left empty, buried his face in his hands and cried.

That's how Sirius found him in the morning. Curled up on the chair, tear tracks drying on his face and small marks where his nails had pressed into his skin. He sighed. It was hard to stay angry at such a miserable sight. "Harry, Harry." He said, stroking the messy mop of hair. Harry blinked his eyes open. "Sirius." He breathed. He launched forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius neck. "Please don't sent me away." He begged. "Sent you away, where too in merlin's name? You belong here with me." Sirius said, holding the boy tightly. "I am very angry, you better not do that again or I'll tan your hide and all that nonsense." He said, gently pulling himself away from Harry. "Now, do tell your godfather, how drunk did you get."

Harry grinned when Cody walked over. "Did you get busted too?" Cody asked. Harry pulled a face. "Yes, in trouble?" The aspiring knight laughed. "No, got threatened with decapitation and being boiled alive and got treated to a conversation about subjects I rather not talk about with my dad." He said. Harry grinned at that.

"Hawwy, Hawwy!" A scared childish voice rang out. Harry cracked his neck, too find the source of the disturbance. Then he saw it, a balding man, with a scar over his eyes was pulling a one year old over the court yard. "Hey, you." Harry said, drawing his dagger. The man turned and tried to run. "Hawwy!" Teddy cried. "Stop that man!" Harry commanded and immediately set chase. For a second he lost the man out of sight. His heart drummed high in his throat.

"Over there." Cody yelled pointing left over the crowd of people. They took chase again and came closer. "Teddy!" Harry called out when he saw the man running towards the bridge. "Grab him." Cody yelled to the castle guards. They reacted immediately and grabbed the man by his arm. He overtook the space in big strides. "Teddy!" He said, lifting the boy in his arms. "Theodore Lupin? Marquis Lupin's son? Wasn't he kidnapped three months ago?" Cody asked. Harry nodded, holding Teddy tightly against his chest. "Arrest this man." Harry said. "Someone go get Prince Black." Sir Gabriel said, before turning to the crowd. "Move along. Move, you fools." Sir Ragnald came to the scene next, with ropes to tie the man down. Harry stood and held Teddy on his hips.

"Out of my way!" Sirius thundered, He rushed past the tied up man and to Harry. "Are you alright? Injured, hurt?" Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine Your Highness." Sirius sighed. "This is Teddy?" He asked, in an undertone. Harry nodded. "Is he alright?" Harry looked at Teddy. "I think so." Sirius nodded and looked up. "Cody, go get Miss Jane." He said. Cody bowed and rushed off to do his bidding.

Sirius turned to the prisoner. "Where did you get the child?" He said angrily. The man spat at Sirius feet. "You are charged with kidnapping, disobeying a direct order from a lord, do you really want to add treachery to that?" Sirius said sternly. The man grinned his blackened teeth bare, but remained silent. Sirius growled. "Take him out of my sight." Sir Ragnald and Sir Blair took the man away and Cody returned with a huffing and puffing Miss Jane.

"Ah, there you are Miss Jane." Sirius said. "Would you terribly mind having another child to look at until his father can come and gather him?" He sounded way more polite than Harry have ever heard him. "One more or less won't make a difference." Miss Jane said. "Hey, Teddy bear, will you go with Miss Jane for me. She has some friends for you to play with and I will be there for story time, okay?" Harry said. Teddy nodded, shyly. "How does some bread with honey sound to you?" Miss Jane said. Teddy nodded eagerly.

After Teddy was in safe arms, Sirius turned to Harry and Cody. "Well done, you two." He said, fondly. "Come on. I was checking the market for illegal practices. Come with me, it'll be good practice for later." Sir Gabriel beamed, which made Harry wonder how he had gotten a compliment. "Thank you, your Highness." Cody replied. Sirius smiled and joined in conversation with Sir Gabriel. They checked the stables and confiscated some illegal substances and items. It all seemed rather boring to Harry, but Cody seemed really interested to learn.

An unsuspicious stall caught Harry's attention. It was muffled away in a corner and didn't have any bright colors, which made it stand out to the other stalls where people yelled and wore bright clothing. "Your Highness." He said, making Sirius look back. "There is something suspicious about that one." He said pointing. Sirius followed the line of his vision. "Indeed, good job." He said. Marching over to the stall, Sirius made people step aside to let him pass.

"Good afternoon." He said to the sweaty and bald merchandiser. "Good afternoon, milord." Sir Gabriel pulled a face and said: "That is Prince Black you are talking to." The man bowed low. "I am sorry your highness. Deeply sorry." Sirius waved his excuses away. "What do you sell?" He demanded. The man started sweating even more. "Nothing that could interest such a great prince." He said in an oily voice. "I'll decide that for myself, open your carriage." Sirius ordered. The man took off running. "Sir Gabriel." Sirius said, annoyed. The knight took off after the man, while Sirius opened the carriage. It was filled to the brim with, fur and crates. "A poacher." Sirius told Harry and Cody. "Doesn't use anything of the animal except its fur. A huge waste or resources and pointless. Not to mention illegal." Harry made a disgusted noise and Cody looked sick. He poked Harry in his side and pointed out a saber-tooth skin.

"I have him, your highness." Sir Gabriel said. Sirius looked at the man. "Tell me, do you have a wife, children, perhaps?" The man shook his head. "When was your last meal?" Sirius asked. "I had pork this morning, your highness." Sirius shook his head. "I see. Tell Ragnald to put him with our other guest if you'd please, Sir Gabriel." He said. Sir Gabriel took off again.

"Why did I ask those questions, Cody?" Sirius asked. "If he had a wife and children that were going hungry or if he was really poor it could be excused?" Cody answered unsurely. "Exactly. Now let's see what this fellow ships in live animals, shall we?" Sirius put his arm into the carriage and pulled out a crate. He put it on the floor and opened it. "Aw" Harry said. "Wolf cubs, off course." Sirius said. Harry plucked one out of the cage and hugged it. "Can we keep them?" He asked, hugging it tightly. Sirius looked at the carriage. "Let's first see how much we have."

"Thirty five cubs, seventeen male and thirteen female." Sirius summarized. Sir Gabriel had rejoined them and spoke up, urged by his sons pleading eyes. "The old stables are barely in use anymore, your highness. We could keep them there, raise them as hunting dogs." Sirius took a look at Harry's hopeful face and caved. "Fine, but when they're adults, you will sell them." He said sternly. Harry and Cody nodded eagerly. "You train them and if one of them attacks a human I will take it out on your hides." "Yes, Your highness." Cody and Harry echoed.

Soon enough they were busy redecorating the stables. The individual walls between the stalls were destroyed on both sides. The girls got the left side and the boy's right. They decorated it in the same trend as Godric and placed Godric with the male wolf cubs and pleaded with the boys who brought the cubs their food not to alarm their father or guardian.

 _"_ _There was once upon a time a princess, who, high under the battlements in her castle, had an apartment with twelve windows, which looked out in every possible direction, and when she climbed up to it and looked around her, she could inspect her whole kingdom. When she looked out of the first, her sight was more keen than that of any other human being; from the second she could see still better, from the third more distinctly still, and so it went on, until the twelfth, from which she saw everything"_ Harry said. Rocking Teddy on his lap and smiling at Canis and Leo, who were nestled against him. _She told the kingdom that no one should ever be her husband who could not hide himself from her so effectually, that it should be quite impossible for her to find him. He who tried this, however, and was discovered by her, would be banned from the kingdom. No one had come forward for a long time. The princess was happy, and thought to herself, "Now I shall be free as long as I live."_ " Harry put up a high voice much to the children's amusement. "

 _The youth went straight to the palace. The princess was already expecting him, and accommodated herself to her destiny. The wedding was solemnized, and now he was king, and lord of all the kingdom. He never told her where he had concealed himself for the third time, and who had helped him, so she believed that he had done everything by his own skill, and she had a great respect for him, for she thought to herself, "He is able to do more than I."_ Sirius placed the sleeping twin in their bed and placed Teddy between them.

"I wrote to Remus, He'll want to visit to gather his son." Sirius said. "And Frank Longbottom is coming next month, to discuss the trade between our castles." Harry nodded. "I expect you to be on your best behavior during that time." Sirius continued. "Off course." Harry said, trudging down the stairs. He's bringing the man who trained his hunting dogs. Take the opportunity to ask for tips." Harry nodded.

"Were all the cubs weaned?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, thankfully. They settled in easily after Cody and I were done redecorating the stables. They were sleeping when we left." Sirius nodded. "I wanted to ask. Could I take the children to meet the cubs tomorrow? It will be good for them to get used to each other." Sirius thought about that. "I suppose the cubs are small enough, do keep a close eye on them." Harry sat down at the head table on his seat across from Sirius. "How are your lessons going?" Sirius asked. "Very well." Sirius leaned forward. "How do you call the land of a marquis?"

Harry held Teddy tightly on his hip, while he opened the door to the male cub's side. The male and female cubs both were now investigating the new space and the other cubs. Canis and Leo clung tightly to Harry's leg, while Cody kneeled down and stroked some passing cubs. Godric trotted up to them and jumped up against Cody. "Kitty." Canis said. Godric looked at him and trotted over. He licked carefully at Canis face. Leo stuck out his hand and grasped the fur. Harry carefully lowered himself on his haunches and sat Teddy on his knee. "Kitty." Leo called. "Kiwi." Teddy echoed. He stretched his hands and whirled them into Godric fur. "Easy." Harry said. "Doggie." Canis said, abandoning Harry's legs and walking over to one of the cubs, to pet it. After a few moments of indecision Leo followed his brother in petting and playing tag with the small cubs. They ran around and played until it was bedtime for the small ones. Harry grinned, when he saw Teddy and Canis curl up on the floor and fall asleep. Leo was asleep on one of the crates. Harry and Cody quickly sorted the wolves into their own sides and carried the three lords to their bedrooms, before retreating to their room to change for dinner.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. Sirius and his knights had went to the nearby farmers to collect the taxes and things like that and would not be back until late the next day. Using the opportunity Harry had invited Cody over for a sleepover, something which he had always wanted to do before. Cody was eager enough and after Sirius and Sir Gabriel had given their consents it was decided.

"Why is the stall door open?" Harry asked, walking up to the old stable and peering inside. "Milord." The highly distressed stable hand said. "I only opened the door and he rushed out, milord." Harry frowned. "Who did?" He asked dread settling in. "The tiger cub, milord. He just ran right past me." Harry groaned. "Do you have work to do this morning?" He asked. "No, milord. I will not have work to do, until the prince comes back." The stable hands said. "I would've just oiled the leather, milord and run some errands to earn some extra coins." Harry nodded. "I'll give you a silver coin if you help me look for Godric." The stable hand nodded eagerly and they rushed to find the stray cub, before trouble did.

Harry relayed the crisis to Cody when he bumped into to him and then he took started looking for Little Godric. "Here Godric!" Harry called out, "Come here boy." He looked in the kennel with the hounds and even in the chicken run. Cody came back from the open space in the valley where they usually took Godric empty handed. They searched the castle top to bottom, but nowhere a trace of the run-away was found. Harry heart banged in his throat and tear stung behind his eyes. What is Godric had run off? He would never survive in the wild. What if a knight had found him and killed him, for his fur? Fear tightened Harry throat, but he kept looking and even went as far as to visit places he had already been.

"Lord Potter, Lord Potter. Your Guardian is back, milord. You must come and greet him in the courtyard." Miss Jane said. She wouldn't hear of Harry's objections and pulled him to the courtyard where he was placed next to Canis, Leo and Teddy, to await Sirius return. He would have to tell Sirius about Godric, Sirius would help his search for the cub. Harry steeled himself in his resolve and for the lecture about honesty that would surely come, when the thundering of hooves sounded on the drawbridge. Sirius rode into view and Harry kept his back stiff and unmoving, until Sirius had dismounted. He made a stiff bow and almost grinned when the youngsters crowded around Sirius. Sirius hugged them and swung them around, before turning to Harry.

"Sirius, I." "Have you been doing your push-ups, boy?" Sir Ragnald interrupted him. Harry reluctantly turned to the knight. "Yes, sir. I have." He said, with a respectful nod, before opening his mouth to tell Sirius what was going on. "Your sit-ups as well?" Harry swallowed his annoyance. "Yes, sir." He said curtly. "I have to go and store the money." Sirius said, while he messed up Harry's hair. "See you later, kid." He took off. Harry turned to the elderly knight, who pushed a wiggling ball of fur in his arms. "Keep better track of this one, or I might regret my decision not to tell Prince Black." Harry hugged Godric tightly to his chest. "Godric! I was so worried." He murmured in the soft fur of the cub. "Thank you, sir Ragnald." Harry said, happily. Sir Ragnald sniffed. "Do thirty five sit-ups before tomorrow, tell you friend to do the same." Harry nodded obediently. "Yes, sir." He said obediently.

"Cody, Cody. Look!" Harry said, as he stormed into the stable, where Cody and the stable hand sat downtrodden and sad. "Godric!" Cody called out, happily. "Silly cub." He said, as he took the cub from Harry's arms. "I had some servant close off the spaces where the cubs are being kept, with the wire we used for the chicken runs." The stable keeper said. Harry thanked him and gave both him and the stable hand two golden coins of his own allowance, Sirius never asked him what he did with his money so he could do what he want with it. They took the wolf cubs out for walks in groups of five all of them had to be on leash. Lastly they took Godric into the woods, with two other cubs so he could play.


End file.
